Wrong Kiss
by kavey key
Summary: Mark dan Jinyoung membuat ulah lagi. Jaebum yang biasa tak peduli dan terkesan cuek, tak dapat membendung emosinya lagi. Markson and BNior fanfiction (reupload)


**Tittle : Wrong Kiss**

Main Cast : -Markson

-BNior

Rate : T+ (kkkk~)

Summary : Lagi-lagi Mark dan Jinyoung membuat ulah. Jaebum yang biasanya tenang menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya, kini mulai tersulut emosi. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Markson BNior Fanfic!

WARNING : BOYxBOY, Mengandung adegan tidak berkepri-anakkan di bagian BNior. Jadi… jadi gapapa sih, ngasih tau aja.

* * *

 **Markson**

* * *

Jackson menyadarkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang. Mengistirahatkan pikiran tentang apa saja yang ia lihat hari ini. Tadi lagi-lagi kekasihnya dan Jinyoung saling mencium. Ingat! Saling mencium! Lagi!

Bukannya Jackson tak pernah memberitahu Mark –kekasihnya- tentang kecemburuannya, Jackson justru sering sekali memperingatkan kekasihnya itu untuk jangan macam-macam. Tapi Mark saja yang tak mau mendengarkannya, dan berlagak sok jadi _seme_ keren di depan kamera. Maklumlah, ia kan tak mau ke _manly_ -annya dipertanyakan.

Tapi kan, Mark memang tidak berwajah _manly_ sesuai keinginannya. Ia memang sudah dilahirkan imut. Kenapa ia tidak mau menerima, sih? Jackson ingin sekali marah padanya, lalu membentaknya agar dia mengerti dan tak melakukannya lagi. Sayangnya, Mark selalu saja _ngambek_ dengan embel-embel Jackson tak sayang lagi padanya sambil manyunin bibirnya. Jackson kan jadi tidak tega.

Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sosok kesayanganpun mucul dengan cantik. Iya cantik. Walaupun Mark sering marah Jackson panggil begitu, bodo amatlah, yang penting Mark emang si cantik punyanya Jackson. Jackson memainkan _handphone_ -nya pura-pura sibuk. Jackson sedang marah pada Mark, ingat?

"Hai Mandu, kau tidak berkumpul di luar?"

"Malas." Satu kata Jackson meluncur begitu saja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada Mark.

Mark membeo kemudian duduk di sebelah Jackson yang akhirnya menatapnya juga. Mark menepuk-nepuk kepala Jackson lalu menopang dagunya memperhatikan Jacson. Lihat gayanya sok _seme._ "Ku tebak! Kau pasti sedang _badmood._ "

Jackson berdecak.

Jackson 'kan, _badmood_ gara-gara Mark. Dasar.

Jackson tak menjawab dan kembali fokus pada _handphone_. Mark masih menopang dagu menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah sadar atau tidak deh. Masa bodoh. Jackson masih kesal, kalau bisa dia tak mau melihat Mark dulu, tapi mereka _roommate_ jadi Jackson tak mungkin mengusir Mark dari kamarnya, kan kasihan juga Mark-nya.

"Kenapa disini? Main saja sana dengan Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung sibuk merayu _leader_. Jaebum sedang mengamuk."

"Jadi aku pelaampiasan selama Jinyoung tidak ada?"

"Uh?" Mark mengernyit, ah Jackson juga marah ternyata. _Uke lola._ "kau dan Jaebum sebelas-duabelas."

"Kau dan Jinyoung sama saja."

Mark mencebik.

Jackson mendengus. Berbaring memunggungi Mark sambil tetap menggenggam _handphone_ , membuka percakapan LINE-nya bersama anggota BigByung dan mengabaikan LINE dari grup _western_ karena Mark juga termasuk dilamanya.

"Jackson?"

Jackson diam.

"Hei, bogel!"

Jackson mendengus lagi.

"Alis jelek."

Apa-apaan ini!

"Jackson! Aku ini hyungmu!"

Bodo!

"Jangan abaikan aku, Mandu!"

Jackson malah asik _chat_ dengan Hyuk dan N yang sepertinya sedang terbebas dari padatnya jadwal.

"Manduuu~" Mark ikut tidur memeluk Jackson dari belakang. Menggesekkan hidungnya pada punggung Jackson. "Jangan diamkan aku~"

Jackson tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi ya?"

Tuh kan! Mark mulai rajuk-rajukan. Tidak mempan lagi.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari pemuda Hongkong kesayangannya, Mark menggigit bahu Jackson sekeras mungkin. "Argh! sakit, Mark!" Jackson berbalik menatap _intens_ si cantiknya.

"Siapa suruh mendiamkanku?"

"Aku bilang malas ya malas."

Mark mulai memeluk Jackson lagi. Kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya lalu mencium bibir Jackson cukup lama. "Kau kan tinggal membalasku dengan ciuman seperti itu, tidak perlu mendiamkanku."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Dimsum."

"Apa lagi, sih?"

"Jangan cium-cium Jinyoung lagi!"

"Dia yang mulai."

"Kau membalasnya, Mark."

"Hidup itu ada timbal balik, Jack."

"Ngaco ah!"

"Kenapa _seme-_ ku suka ngambek gini, sih?"

"Tidak suka? Cari yang lain sana."

"Ngambek lagi."

Dan adegan bujuk-membujuk Mark terus berlanjut hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan.

* * *

 **BNior**

* * *

"Hyung sudah, jangan marah lagi."

Jaebum yang sudah malas mendengarnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya dan Youngjae. Jinyoung yang melihat hanya menatap Youngjae sendu, "Jae,-"

"Iya iya aku tahu. Aku tidur dikamarmu nanti." Youngjae memotong kata-kata Jinyoung sambil mendengus sebal.

"Gomawo!" dengan semangat Jinyoung berlari kecil mengejar _leader_ kesayangannya.

Jinyoung membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau di sambut bentakkan _leader_ nya. Jaebum itu seram jika sedang marah. Bener deh, Jinyoung aja pernah jadi sasaran bentakkan dan dia gak berani lagi ganggu sang _leader_ kalau lagi marah. Tapi sekarang beda, Jaebum kan marah karena Jinyoung sendiri.

Ia menuju ranjang lalu tidur berhadapan dengan Jaebum. Untung saja Jaebum tidak bersuara atau pindah posisi. Jaebum hanya menutup mata, tapi itu bagus bagi Jinyoung yang tak mau _salting_ karena ditatap tajam oleh Jaebum. "Hyung makin tampan sejak _comeback_ tahu." Jinyoung mengusap pipi kesayangannya.

"Pasti makin banyak fans wanita." Ia masih bermonolog. "Aku tidak tahu hyung akan marah, habis hyung jarang perhatian akhir-akhir ini padaku. Malah semakin akrab dengan Youngjae. Aku kan cemburu, tahu!"

"Hyung tidak suka menciumku setiap malam dan pagi lagi, hyung tidak sering mengusap kepalaku lagi, hyung juga… sudah tidak mengajakku tidur bersama lagi." kalimat terakhir membuat Jinyoung memerah seketika.

"Hyuuuung~" Jaebum masih diam.

Jinyoung mendesah kecil, kemudian menarik satu bibirnya keatas. Ber- _smirk_ ria, kemudian menjilat bibir Jaebum yang tertutup. Tuh kan, mata Jaebum bergerak-gerak. Kenapa ia bisa lupa sih? Jaebum kan mesum, jadi merayunya ya dengan kemesuman juga.

Jinyoung melanjutkan aksinya, kali ini menjilat perpotongan leher Jaebum, lalu naik ke jakun, kemudian dagu, dan berhenti tepat di bawah bibir. Melihat Jaebum sebentar, kemudian mendengus.

Masih belum membuka matanya!

Oke, Jinyoung akan mulai ekstream sekarang.

Jinyoung menarik baju Jaebum sebatas dada, mencium, jilat serta menghisap perut kotak-kotak kekasihnya itu. Tidak sebesar dan sekekar anggota 2PM sih, tapi tentu saja itu yang lebih pas di mulutnya. Saat menunduk, Jinyoung terpaku sebentar. Aishhh, masa harus membuka yang itu juga sih? ia mendongak dan Jaebum tetap pada posisi awalnya.

Jinyoung mendesah kemudian mencoba membuka celana kekasihnya. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh sabuk, tangan Jaebum sudah lebih dulu mencekalnya. Belum sempat Jinyoung mendongak lagi, Jaebum sudah menarik tangannya, memposisikan tubuh Jinyoung berada di atasnya.

"Hei manis, kau mau memperkosaku, ya?"

"T, Tidak!"

Jaebum terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Jinyoung dan nada gugupnya. "Kau mau melakukannya, tapi nanti akan aku ajarkan dulu cara mencium bagian-bagian sensitif yang baik."

"Maksud hyung ciumanku buruk?" tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dasar jiwa _uke_ Jinyoung sepertinya memang sudah mendarah daging. Ia selalu terlihat _cute_ kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ya setidaknya itu menurut Jaebum sendiri, sih.

"Tidak berasa sama sekali. Kau harus lebih tegas bila mencium."

"Tegas?"

"He'em, seperti ini." Jaebum dengan cepat membalik tubuh mereka, membuatnya menindih tubuh kecil Jinyoung. Tanpa babibu, Jaebum membuka baju sekitar perut Jinyoung, lalu mencium dibawah pusar.

Jinyoung mendesah keras.

Tentu saja. Jaebum tahu sekali ini area sensitive kekasihnya. Tidak puas, ia menggigit kecil bagian itu, menghisap lagi, menjilat, dan mengakhirinya begitu saja.

"Sudah, sayang."

"'Hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Lanjutkan."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin. Sudah sana, tidur!"

"Hyung,- mphh"

Benda kenyal nan basah itu kembali bertemu. Jinyoung yang berada di bawah menarik tengkuk Jaebum membawanya dalam ciuman memabukkan yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Jinyoung hilang kendali. Ini yang mesum Jaebum atau dia sebenarnya?

Ah! Masa bodo.

Yang jelas Jinyoung tak mau melepaskan ciuman Jaebum, ia justru ikut mengaitkan kakinya pada tubuh Jaebum. Jaebum sih dengan senang hati menerimanya, ia senang malah. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang melumat bibir bawah Jinyoung, dan si manis melumat bibir atasnya.

Mereka melepas tautan kemudian saling berpandangan. Terdengar sekali suara nafas yang memburu milik Jinyoung. "Hyuuung~" Jinyoung bersembunyi di ceruk leher Jaebum sebelum merajuk lagi, "Lanjutkan~"

Dan silahkan tebak yang terjadi selanjutnya.

END

Cuap-cuap dikit. Aku gatau kenapa gak bisa buat FF BNior tanpa ada Markson, atau Markson tanpa bumbu BNior wkwkwk semacem udah satu paket gitu kalo di tulisan aku. Ini juga sebenernya FF BNior yang NC, cuman aku crop wkwkwk supaya masuk di rate T. Lagian kebanyakan juga sih kayaknya buat Oneshoot. Yasudah itu aja, harap ninggalin jejak ya disini.


End file.
